The N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptor, an excitatory neurotransmitter in brain, is an important site of action of ethanol. Chronic ethanol treatment in vivo and in vitro upregulates the NMDA receptor number and function, with a concomitant increase in R1 and R2B polypeptide levels in vitro. An upregulation of R2B polypeptide levels following chronic ethanol treatment in vivo is due to an increase in R2B mRNA levels by ~ 40% in cerebral cortex and by ~ 30% in hippocampus. Similar increase in R2B mRNA levels is seen to occur in vitro in cultured fetal cortical neurons. The molecular mechanism underlying an increase in R2B mRNA levels in response to chronic ethanol treatment is an increase in NMDA R2B gene transcription rate (Kumari and Ticku, 1998). The importance of NMDA R2B receptor subunit in alcohol mediated changes in the brain lies in the fact that ethanol's effect on R2B subunit is seen to occur both in adult and fetal tissue and the intensity of alcohol's effect is same in both instances. Long term plans of this project are to (i) identify if alternative promoters are utilized in adult and fetal tissues;(ii) examine the role of methylation in R2B gene expression;(iii) identify ethanol-responsive c/s-controlling regulatory elements in the promoter region of the R2B gene by deoxyribonuclease I hypersensitive analysis;(iv) identify "minimal c/s-acting DNA sequences" that are sufficient to show response to ethanol's action by deletion transfection analysis;(v) identify nuclear protein factor(s) that may interact with minimal c/s- acting DNA sequences to alter R2B gene expression and to prec/sely map how many nucleotides within minimal c/s-acting DNA sequences are sufficient for the binding of nuclear factors identified above, and lastly (vi) determine if ethanol mediated increase in intracellular calcium activates specific signal pathways that lead to phosphorylation of cyclic AMP response element binding protein which in turn, binds to cyclic AMP response element in the 5'flanking region of the R2B gene resulting in an increase in R2B gene transcription rate. We propose to utilize mouse fetal cortical neurons to achieve these goals as during the first 7 days in culture, fetal cortical neurons express mainly R2B subunit. A more through understanding of the pertinent molecular mechanisms through which ethanol alters rate of NMDA R2B gene transcription may permit the design of novel therapeutic approaches to alcohol-related diseases.